


Because I Care

by talonyth



Series: prompted [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, idk man i'm sorry, sort of a sickfic drabble thing stuff THING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi caught a terrible cold and who else but the nicest person on his college team could nurse him back to health?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Care

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this is a little connected to my other kurodai drabble in which they both attend the same college. maybe. i don't know. it probably is. (it is)

Daichi hasn’t gotten sick in years, he can’t remember the last time he caught a proper cold with fever and shaky legs and blurry vision. But now here he sits, alone in his tiny dorm room shivering under a blanket and unable to do anything.

He feels like breathing is the most painful and terrible thing, like the blanket weighs more than a ton on his shoulders, like his body temperature has surpassed the heat of the sun. Well, it probably didn’t because he’d be dead by now but it’s probably not that far away either. 

His eyelids feel heavy but he lifts his gaze to look at the clock. He already missed classes entire and he should get going for practice but it’s unlikely he can even roll out of bed in this state, let alone stand and receive and run around and all the things he’d love to do right now. Being sick just makes him feel useless. Especially now alone at college, he can’t just bother his dormmates to help him out although they’d probably do it. 

He thinks of the guys in his team and they’ll most definitely come and bother him so that’s the latest someone will discover him either dead or on the way there because this is how Daichi feels right now. Like dying. He never considered himself being a crybaby when it comes to being sick or injured but this hit him too suddenly too hard.

Little time passes before he falls back asleep, thinking it might be better by the time he wakes up again. It has to be. It’s not the time to be dead yet. 

He doesn’t know how long he has slept when he opens his eyes again and is startled by sounds. Footsteps. In his room. Where he lives alone. He jolts up and curses - he does feel better but his limbs still feel like lead - as he feels a wet towel dropping off his forehead onto his lap. When did he…?

"Shouldn’t you, like, not get up this hastily when you are sick?" 

Daichi needs a split second to recognize this voice but really, it should have been easier. His brain also seems to be affected. 

"What are you doing here, Kuroo?" he asks with raspy voice and his fingers clasp around the towel. It hurts, his whole throat hurts and tingles and he tries hard not to end up with a coughing fit. 

"We all got worried about what happened to you because you’re so diligent and hard-working, you’d never miss out practice. And because I’m such a nice person, I told everyone I’d be looking out for you after we noticed that you didn’t reply to our messages and all."

Now he can see Kuroo coming into his field of vision, sitting down on the edge of his bed - which is too close, Daichi thinks, he’s just challenging to go down with a cold too, apparently - and grinning as per usual. Sleazy. Nice person, huh? 

"It’s so good that I am on your team now, isn’t it, Sawamura? Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you," he adds and Daichi can’t tell whether it’s a feverish hallucination or whether it’s just how Kuroo’s face is but he looks more dangerous than usually. 

He lets out a sigh and nods slowly. Beggars can’t be choosers and Daichi definitely has no choice but to rely on someone right now as he notices his stomach making the most awful growling noises he has ever heard. He supposes it starts eating itself now, that’s how hungry he is. 

"Uh, well, yeah, thanks. I’m… yeah, thank you," Daichi says, unsure if he should just mask how hungry he is or if he should ask. He doesn’t have to. 

"I knew you’d be starving. I made some of my extra great rice porridge, you’ll love it," Kuroo says as he stands up and walks up to the kitchen in Daichi’s room - or more like a really tiny corner with a microwave, two hotplates and a sink. Well, it’s enough. 

"Just how long have you been here? And how did you get in here anyway?"

He didn’t mean to sound like he’s suspicious of Kuroo but he is. Having a rice porridge ready and manoeuvring around the room as if it belongs to him… it’s not like he’s been here that often.

A laugh comes out of Kuroo’s throat, his whole body shaking with it as he replies. 

"An hour, or so? I came here right after practice. I asked the janitor to give me your room key because you didn’t leave your room for days and I got worried."

"That’s a lie."

"So what, he bought it. He said he didn’t see you for some time."

Daichi groans and buries his face in hands. He just didn’t happen to pass by him, how could he just give Kuroo the key like this? Not that he minds it being Kuroo much but anyone could have asked and gotten it. What a joke. 

"Anyway, I came here and saw you passed out on your bed so I thought I’d stick around for a bit," Kuroo adds and comes back to the bed, handing Daichi a small bowl and a spoon. 

"Don’t you have things to do?" Daichi asks and is surprised at how hot the bowl is. He puts it on his blanket, holds it still with his hand and takes a bite. At least he isn’t too weak to eat by himself, he probably wouldn’t have ever heard the end of it if Kuroo had to feed him. Unlike what he expected, Daichi is amazed at how good it tastes - for sticky, gross rice porridge, that is. 

"Not really. I finished my assignments yesterday and there’s no one waiting for me at home anyway. Besides, you know, I care for your wellbeing."

There it is, back on his face again, the smug grin Daichi wants to wipe off Kuroo’s face but instead he smiles back in the nicest manner he can fake. He feels his strength coming back with every spoon he stuffs into his mouth, enough to retort Kuroo’s comments. 

"That’s so lovely of you, you must be getting lonely without me telling you to step up your weak spiking game, yeah?"

"Yeah, I missed you today," Kuroo replies almost sadly and Daichi almost chokes on his food. This is something he definitely didn’t expect. "But that’s why I’ll take care of you, tomorrow you’ll be doing just fine again. Trust me and my exceptional nursing skills."

Except for the latter part, it almost sounds like Kuroo is genuinely worried about him, as in he isn’t just doing this to get a good reputation, as in he isn’t just doing this to underline how much of a nice person he is. But the most shocking about this is how Daichi isn’t the least surprised about it. 

"If I’m not better by tomorrow, I’ll make you run 10 laps more, then," he says and takes the last bite out of the bowl, handing it back to Kuroo. "Thanks for this."

"You’re welcome. You want some more? There is some left, still. You know, the more you eat at once, the faster you’ll be healthy again."

"Thanks but no thanks. I’ll eat some more later."

Kuroo looks at him, almost disappointed but nods. “Good then. Are you feeling any better?”

"Yeah. Still dizzy, though so I’ll probably sleep a little longer," Daichi says and coughs. He did so well until now. A sigh comes out his mouth and Kuroo laughs. 

"You know, Sawamura, you’re always the same. I mean, you’re dead sick right now and you really don’t look so hot but you behave like it’s nothing."

"Huh, really… I was kinda thinking before I’ll die if no one comes to check on me," Daichi remembers and buries himself in his blanket. He feels a lot better now, his stomach full and not as lonely anymore either. Kuroo is more of a pleasant company than Daichi ever expected.

"How great that I was there to save you from death. Before you fall asleep you should probably get changed. Should I—-?"

Before Kuroo can complete his sentence, Daichi interrupts him. No way in hell. 

"Don’t think of it. I can do that by myself later."

"Fine, as you wish. Want another towel?"

"Hm. Yeah, that’d be great from the nicest person on my team," Daichi replies, obviously sarcastically as Kuroo gives him a smug grin. 

"Naturally, I’ll watch you the entire night to ensure you’ll be fine tomorrow."

"You don’t have to stay. Besides, you’re just making sure because you don’t want to run extra laps."

Kuroo stands up, grabbing the towel and this time, Daichi is sure he just hallucinates because Kuroo’s smile looks too honest to be true. 

"I’m just making sure because I care."


End file.
